


The Last Knight

by OriharaBrenda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaBrenda/pseuds/OriharaBrenda
Relationships: Brenda/Anmicius Ray/Anmicius





	The Last Knight

By 两色印象

 **（一）**  


傍晚时分，女孩儿告诉安迷修，村子里来了个魔法师。  


时值早秋，璀璨的晚霞喷薄共着余晖夺目，艾比微笑的脸被映得明艳，尚未完全退去的酷暑依旧，将泥土染得热烈如胎衣，把她赤裸的脚趾都烫红了。于是安迷修弯下腰，给她穿上她拎在手里的鞋。  


而艾比则歪着小巧的脑袋重复：“村子附近的魔法师大哥哥非常、非常的厉害！”  


破烂的鞋面在穿上时徒然裂开条口子，这让安迷修有些头疼地皱起眉，一手握着女孩儿的足尖，一手从行囊里翻找着针线：“是么，来了一个魔法师啊……他是不是从帽子里掏出了一只兔子，或是把手套变成飞走的白鸽？”  


“不是啦，不是魔术师！那个大哥哥的掌心会放电，然后打了个响指，就会炸成蓝紫色的流光，像是天上的星星……他还会用手指在半空中写下闪闪亮亮的文字，然后文字变成一行浮在半空、晶莹剔透的火焰，大家都看傻了。不过那不是他的本职，他说他最擅长给人预言！——对啦，他还说我会拥有一只很可爱的鸟儿。”  


“预言？”安迷修不着痕迹地嗤笑，按住艾比乱动的脚趾试着缝起鞋面，“别动。”

艾比撅撅嘴继续说：“他预言我会有一只云雀那样的小鸟，而凯琳娜会有一个小弟弟，卡伦迪尔哥哥失踪的未婚妻会在下一个月圆之日回到他的身边。你猜怎么着？”

“后来怎么样了？”安迷修打好绳头死结，任由女孩儿不耐烦地用脚掌拍打他的膝盖，“我们从魔法师大哥哥的帐篷里回来，凯琳娜的爸爸告诉我们，凯琳娜的妈妈又怀了小宝宝！安迷修哥哥要去问问看你的未来么？”

这或许是因为所谓的“魔法师”懂得医学，又恰巧见过凯琳娜怀了孕的妈妈和他在一起。安迷修并没有说出他的想法，只是点点头站起身。

这里的村民们淳朴天真，自然会相信这些不知自何而来又向何处去的“魔法师”。而自己只不过在这个村落住了几天，人人却都已将他视为友人——尤其是这些孩子。他们时常赤着沾满泥土的双足跑来找他，女孩往他掌心里塞一朵刚摘的红花，男孩则递给他锋利的树枝，有时甚至低声告诉他：“我留了块儿糖给你。”

他发自心底地感谢艾比的好意，可他从不信神明。他甚至不相信命运——他所相信的命运只有独一无二的一种。

女孩在她准备回到帐篷里时抓住他的袖口，明亮的棕色大眼睛在西沉的落日里像一颗闪烁的琥珀。她的声音很低，让人想起沙土尘埃间悄然绽放的花朵：“大哥哥，魔法师哥哥说你在七天之后就会离开，这是真的么？”

这话如一道楔子，将安迷修钉在原地。

晚风夹杂沙砾，擦过他乱发下染满尘埃的脸庞。他回头凝望着女孩儿，终于微笑地点了点头。不久后他会跟随来到这里的雇佣兵团一起离开，他暂时留在这里只是因为独自一人穿越沙漠是愚蠢的行为。艾比鸢尾花般的脸庞在这时缀满落寞的夜露，他蹲下身子，用常年握剑的手拭去她的泪滴。

“也许不是七天，也许……时间会再长一点。”安迷修说，话语间是自己从未意识到的温柔，“不过，就算这样也没关系。我不是你们村庄的人，等我的同伴到来我必定会离开。再说了，我长期留在这里也许会给你们带来不幸。”

艾比低下头，一言不发——她或许在思考“不幸”这个词的含义。她的世界是这接壤沙漠的狭小村庄，一边是刺眼滚烫的铁轨，一边则是漫无天涯的黄沙。她所见的不幸唯有夕阳西下时牵着骆驼的路人缺水皲裂的皮肤，以及隔绝在渐起风沙后永远消失的背影，至于以后会发生怎样的不幸，她完全无法想象。末了她抬起头，握住安迷修的手掌放在自己头顶。

“魔法师大哥哥还说，我们村子里现在正寄住着一只鸟。你说那会是只乌鸦么？”

艾比跑开了，安迷修的手从半空垂落，掌心带着利刃刺目的划痕。他听见老人们在三五成群地谈天：那真是个奇怪的魔法师，也许是异乡流浪而来的游子。你看见那些诡异的闪电了，它们隐藏在肆虐的风沙下……雷霆的心脏……他懂得辨认天上的飞鸟……他是个智慧的年轻人……可是谁知道异乡人能不能相信……另一个异乡人……

**（二）**

入夜时分，凯瑟琳的父亲举办了新的宴会，他们煮起热气腾腾的羊肉饭，男孩儿拿着树枝跑来跑去，时不时向父亲讨一口酒喝。安迷修能听见火舌轻轻舔舐，蹂躏脆弱的枝梗，闻到夜风吹裹来的泥土与烟干燥的气息，而他独自坐在帐篷里整理染血的剑和随身的枪械。

稍晚的时候，他忽然闻见一股芬芳——不是来自于油腻的羊肉，也不是来自遥远沙丘上刺鼻的火浪，而是混合着木质、泉水和日光的清扬。在沙漠旁的村庄中，这气味能沐净遍身尘埃，充满致命的吸引力。

青年鬼使神差地站起身。此刻深沉的夜空中满溢的群星倾泻而下，安迷修觉得自己像是步入了旅人被海妖的歌声所引诱的传说。  
这是他第一次来到“魔法师”的帐篷。

只消一眼，他就能看出那确确实实是个异人的世界：帐篷入口处闪烁的雷电符文将内与外彻底分割，如在天地间划去仅属于自己的神秘一角。不甚宽大的帐篷里垂下遮挡着帐篷内一般空间的帘布，上面绣着细长的文字。

在帘布前，站着一个身着白色长袍，带一条头巾，手持香烟的紫发男人。

此刻，男人抬起颌线优美的下巴，露出阴影下几乎无可挑剔的英俊容貌。安迷修看见明朗的笑自他嘴角蔓延至眉梢，沉稳的深邃双眼凝视着他，显然对他的到来并不意外。  
他的唇间吐出缥缈的半透明烟雾，弥漫在安迷修鼻尖，那是方才一路将他牵引进来的非同寻常的香气。

“哎呀，我还在想是谁不请自来呢，原来是你啊，小哥儿。进来坐坐吧。”紫发的男人说，他的声线出人意料的有磁性，面颊上的刚毅线条比起想象中的“魔法师”更像是战士，又像是故事开始前掀起序幕的人。

一时间，安迷修竟有些愣住了。

不是因为他的言语，而是因为那双紫宝石般的眼睛，跃进颤动的烛光，依旧沉静得能将上好的玉髓比下去。幕帘切碎窗外一轮如水的明月，斑驳的碎影洒在男人周身。

“莫非你认识我，魔法师？”

“那是自然，”男人有些夸张地叹气。他走上前，脸贴近安迷修的，额前散落的浮发轻碰安迷修的面颊，“我当然认识你啦，你可是在我预言中看见的人啊，小哥儿。”  
预言？安迷修疑惑地挑起一侧眉梢。

“经过这个村庄的时候我看见天上飞鸟的痕迹。”男人说着，握着安迷修的手，示意他在地上坐下，安迷修注意到那是用某种动物皮毛制成的地毯，“于是我知道我在预言中见到的人会在这附近。”

他这样说着，递给安迷修——一小块面包。

“你为什么认为是我？”安迷修皱眉，接过时避开魔法师白皙的手指，面包出乎意料的香甜袅娜上升，仿佛连他呼吸间的干涸都一并洗濯，他不自觉地深吸一口，“这些说法你还是留着骗其他人吧。如你所见，我不是本地人，也许你晚来几天我就已经不在这里了。我不相信你的说辞，也许你曾经在别的地方见过我，那么这种说法还比较可信。”

“的确，‘预言’也可以算是‘别的地方’。”紫发男人若有所思地看着他，“那么好吧，如果这种说法能让你比较信服的话。我可以替你做出预言，无需任何交易——正巧我今晚也无事可做。”

安迷修有些后悔了。他应当在帐篷里好好待着，而不是像现在这样自投罗网。虽然只见面不到五分钟，但男人的语气却像是早已与他熟知一般，内容又怎么听都神神叨叨的。  
他准备站起身。

“很抱歉，但我不相信你所谓的预言。”

“哦？”出乎他的意料，魔法师的神情一如既往，甚至没有阻拦的意思。

“如你所见，我来自另一个国家，在那里我也不相信神明，而只相信命运。可就算真的有命运，我也不会愚蠢到听你在这里为我下定论。更何况如果你真的是个魔法师，应该不会不知道魔法师是如何预言的吧？要冒充一个魔法师你至少需要一个水晶球来装模作样一下。不过我想，比起我，不幸的人想来会更需要你拙劣蹩脚的‘预言’。”

安迷修这样说着的时候，男人出神地端详着他下巴上残留的稚嫩痕迹。骑士还真得很年轻，男人心想，仅仅以双眼温柔地抚弄着那倔强翘起的褐色呆毛。

然后他笑起来，手指拂过安迷修面庞上风沙的刮伤，后者条件反射般地颤抖一下，转头避开了。

“诶呀，想走我当然不会拦着你，不过走之前不把给你的一小块面包吃完，可是既不礼貌，压不符合你心中坚守的道义的吧？”

安迷修动作有些僵硬，他低下头，看着手中还很蓬松的、软乎乎的，仿佛是刚出炉的点心，天真而无辜。

“别担心，我绝对没在里面加什么奇怪的东西。”魔法师拿过面包自己先咬了一口，冲他眨眨眼，又递回到安迷修手中，“你大概很久都没有尝过最喜爱的东西了吧？”  
安迷修习惯性地皱起眉，被轻易地看穿让他不太甘心，与此同时另一种情绪却缓慢升腾而上：“……我可从来没有告诉过你我喜欢这东西……你所谓的预言未免编的太差劲了吧，魔法师。”

“这可是下午那个叫艾比的小鬼教给我的，我还不至于连这都搞错，代号‘最后的骑士’安迷修……”

——你怎么知道——

举起面包的动作没能成功刹住，被猝不及防地吞了下去。安迷修被噎得一阵猛咳，裹着单薄作战服的肩膀不断颤抖。男人好心地伸手替他拍拍脊背，看见他那双温润蓝色的眼眸中几乎要滚出泪水。

麦粒的轻柔瞬间沿着舌尖漫过四肢百骸，把安迷修下意识忽视的疑惑都验证得明明白白——这味道起始于他借着月光的某个寒夜，遍布那之后每一个安稳的日常，镌刻在他大脑深处早已锈蚀的记忆神经上——这是，他家乡的味道……

安迷修好不容易平复下咳嗽，他抬起头看着男人，眼神渐渐冰冷。

“……这是你从你哪里弄来的面包？你又怎么会知道我的名字？”

“我随身带的，怎么样？我就知道你一定喜欢！”对方说着露出了大男孩般的笑容，摊开手掌，露出一把金色的麦粒，“看，这是它的种子。要说你的名字，你可是我在预言里看到的人啊，我又怎么会不知道它呢？”

“以这里的条件怎么也做不出面包来。”

“喂喂，安迷修，可别小看了法师啊？”男人的话语里依旧带着沙哑的笑声。他抓住青年的手掌，安迷修能感觉到温暖的热流透过掌心的薄茧，一路渗入到他流动的血脉：“我会考虑告诉你是怎么做到的哦，你要不要先听我为你做出预言——要是你一直不信任我，告诉你之后我可就头疼了。”

安迷修再度皱眉。

看见他的表情，男人笑得更愉快了，烛火忽明忽暗，照进他晶莹的虹膜。

“别总皱着眉头，安迷修，会变老的。”他低声说到，如同歌手的耳语，带着与“魔法师”截然不符的轻佻。

“你的预言是什么？”

“那要看你想知道什么了——不过看你这幅样子，我就直接告诉你我所看到的两件事——明天你会看到你遗失很久的东西出现在你眼前，但你或许并不想让它回来，嗯……反正，谁知道呢。”

男人的话不可避免地让安迷修想起闹市街头坐在那里胡言乱语摆摊算命的神棍。

他一口吃掉剩下的面包，起身便走。在他离开魔法师的帐篷时又一次闻见了沙漠上夜晚凝结的寒意，身后男人的话语缥缈，仿佛来自遥远的奔雷声中：“如果明天预言应验了，你就来找我吧。”

“好啊。”

安迷修讥讽地回应道。

“……我，是布伦达……”

青年投影在牛乳般沙地上的身影，轻轻颤动了一下。

**（三）**

第二天一早，天刚蒙蒙亮，安迷修就出现在男人的帐篷里。

“请您帮忙救她。”青年咬着牙。声色嘶哑，双眼像是打磨过的烟水晶那般疲惫。一个当地少女趴在他肩头，裹在厚重大衣里的四肢无力地垂下，一头深黑蓬乱的长发挂满沙土，遮住整张憔悴的脸。

“这是怎么回事，”布伦达问，他神情严肃，脸上没有丝毫刚醒来的困倦，紧接着便拉开帐篷，让安迷修把少女放在草席上。

“你不是预言家么？”

“预言不代表全部，我只知道安迷修你今天早上一定会来。”男人回答，从指尖骤然升起一道扭曲的雷电，积聚的光和热被骤然释放，在最高点的瞬间爆成一团明亮的焰火，晃得安迷修眨了几下眼。

他的确是个魔法师，使用的不是从帽子里掏出兔子或者变成鸽子的蹩脚戏法，而是安迷修最熟悉的那种。

犹豫片刻，他还是开口告诉布伦达：他前夜里一宿未眠，天将明的时候忽然被穿透暮色的狼嚎声惊动。当他走出村落时，一匹骆驼正在沙丘上如梦游般摇摇晃晃地奔跑，几匹贪婪的沙漠狼撕咬着骆驼的腿脚，而骆驼上趴着这个少女——是村里的卡伦迪尔几天前失踪的未婚妻。她呼吸微弱却仍然活着，骆驼背上还挂着安迷修丢失的防风大衣。

安迷修会以为布伦达会开口询问些什么，但后者只是借着炸开的雷光端详少女的伤势，一头宛若寂静空明的苍穹般的乱发遮住布伦达半张俊美的侧脸，一只手扯开罩在少女身上的大衣。

安迷修连忙伸手夺过衣角，可还是晚了一步，一本薄薄的册子顺着掀开的大衣滚出来。

“哎呀，那是什么？”魔法师仰起下巴，语气明净，没有一丝好奇。安迷修抿起嘴唇，迅速捡起那本倒扣的东西塞进怀中，他不想多看贴在内页上的照片一眼，更不想让其他人看到。

——那正是布伦达的预言中，他所失而复得的东西。

紧接着布伦达熄灭雷光，钻进从昨天就开始遮挡着帐篷里另一半空间的布帘后：“我给这个小姑娘拿点儿药，至于你，想办法弄点儿血来。”

“血？”

帘子另一端发出窸窸窣窣的声响，听起来像是草本植物的擦碰：“最好是人血。这个小姑娘虽然还有救，不过在药中加上新鲜的血液能让她恢复得更快——必须要是新鲜的。桌子上有杯子。”

等布伦达拿着一个装满捣碎药的器皿掀开布帘，鼻尖萦绕的血腥气早已钻透厚重的布料让他心脏狂跳。映入眼帘的殷红让他情不自禁地兴奋，那令他颤抖的致命颜色源自于安迷修的手腕，顺着青年以冰蓝色长剑划开的鲜艳伤口汩汩而出，坠入杯中，宛若消散溶解的玫瑰缓缓滴落。

青年并未注意到男人瞪大的双眼，拿起木杯递给他时虚弱地说：“够了么？”

血液注入器皿，翠绿的草药被沁染成暗红。魔法师将药液缓缓倒入少女口中，安迷修盯着少女的脸，看到她的喉咙动了两下，毫无血色的脸庞随着药物的进入而渐趋舒缓。

安迷修松了口气，但再抬头时，却被布伦达炽热的注视吓了一跳，原本准备好的道谢词瞬间飞到九霄云外。

乳白的天光落入帐篷，布伦达深紫的眸子被照得如同碎钻，犹如淬了毒的锋锐枪尖，不容抵挡地刺入安迷修的心脏，逼得他一时陷入呼吸困难的错觉。

安迷修下意识握住搁置在一旁的双剑，于是布伦达的眼光更加暧昧得滚烫，热烈地在剑身游走，抚过剑刃，滑过剑尖，一路宛若蛇的信子，留下湿热粘稠的幻象，最终停留在

安迷修手腕割出的伤口上。他开口了，一股寒意不自觉地窜上安迷修的脊髓，几乎将他的手脚冻得发冷：“这对剑很好看啊安迷修。比起这个，伤口不处理一下么？”

安迷修依旧握着双剑，男人却像是毫不在意地拉起安迷修的手，嘴唇贪婪地贴在伤口上——并非吮吸，而是用舌尖掠过伤口，溢出的甘美血液被他悉数舔去、吞吃入腹。  
他在干什么？！

脑中警铃大作，安迷修触电似的慌忙伸回手臂：“恶心死了！这就是所谓的魔法师的趣味？我可不记得有能在阳光下生存的吸血鬼。”

布伦达有些遗憾地舔舔嘴角，脸上恢复一如既往的灿烂笑容——他当然不是什么吸血鬼。

“要怪就怪你的血太甜了。”他轻佻地回答，看着安迷修站起身来准备离开，手掌以迅雷不及掩耳之势搭在了安迷修的肩膀上。

“……你想干什么！”

青年的身躯骤然倒下，安迷修苍白的额头渗出冷汗：布伦达的指尖在触摸到他的一刹那放出了一股强劲的电流，贯穿他的身体，让他感到前所未有的麻痹感，害得他使不上力气。

“别这么害怕，安迷修，只是有些不干净的小东西顺着你的气味过来了。”

——有那么一瞬间，致命的熟悉感攀上安迷修心头。

方才凝视自己血液的眼神中正式盈满的杀意，而如今这冰冷的杀意已经顺着布伦达低沉的嗓音游荡在空气里。

以此同时，安迷修耳中响起另一种熟悉的声音——那是动物的脚步声。

他瞪大双眼，映入眼帘的赫然是早上被他使用双剑拼命击退的狼群。

在白昼里本应隐匿踪迹的生物此刻却在冰冷的日光下饥渴地寻觅着血的踪迹，自地平线开始，三五成群的身影朝着帐篷不断逼近。

“你作为骑士倒是不错，但作为狩猎者还是逊色了点儿。再说了，你腿上被那群小东西咬出的伤口要想瞒着我，至少再包严实一点啊？”布伦达蹲在他眼前，白皙的手指戳着他的额心：“我讨厌你这样乱逞强哦。”

……可恶。

强烈的不甘涌上心头，安迷修咬住牙，发梢上落下一片温暖。布伦达动作温柔地抚摸着他的脑袋，逆光的笑容在他的心头扯开一片夹杂着暖意的强烈错觉。

然后布伦达站起来，信步走出帐篷，话语中带着年长者的成熟。

“那些家伙我来解决，在我帮你医治腿伤前你都不许动弹，这是惩罚。”

——那并不是战斗身下紧贴脸颊的兽皮地毯遮住小部分视野，帐篷外男人的背影清晰地印在安迷修眼底。魔法师走向不断逼近的狼群，狼嚎高一声低一声，尚未舒展的日光坠落而下。

布伦达吹了个口哨，霎时间，狼群钉在原地。

安迷修曾经听说过，魔法师能够同动物交谈，此刻这样的场景仿佛就出现在他的眼前。那几匹生物抬头，鼻子抽动，似乎正确认着他的味道。狼的目光同布伦达的眼神与沙丘上碰撞，短短的一瞬却仿佛一年般漫长。魔法师的眼中满是深不见底的杀意，大气几乎凝固成冰。

一道闪烁着的蓝紫色光辉落进几匹狼的中央，后者被本能驱使，哀嚎着四散而逃，却没能成功——下一刻，压缩的一点骤然爆开，轰鸣的热浪和雷弧尖啸着吐出大团火焰，破开的闪电撕裂狼的血肉，它们被扭曲成破碎的块状物，和着血液飞向四周，重重摔在沙地上。布伦达拍拍长袍上的沙土，走回帐篷，日光终于彻底从这荒芜之地的天空泼洒而下，布伦达浑身都沐浴在光辉中。他的身影和面容常存在安迷修心中，唤醒一个词语——

“神之子。”

他喃喃地自言自语。

“在说什么呢。”

身体被粗暴地拉入怀中，布伦达调笑着扯开安迷修裹在腿上的绷带，露出早已止血的漆黑伤口。

安迷修连忙咬住唇，恨不得把整张脸都埋进毛皮地毯。

“害羞什么，我都听到了。”布伦达笑得坦然，翠蓝的药液自他的手中滑落，流淌到安迷修的伤口上，化开清凉。“说是惩罚，那是骗你的……给你治疗伤口，只是因为想触碰你的身体而已。”

……也就是……耍流氓么？

安迷修目瞪口呆，他实在不知道自己作为一个雇佣兵的身体有什么好摸的，既然这家伙如此饥不择食，也就意味着村里的女性都有被骚扰的可能。他试着挣扎，却忘了身体依旧被雷电所麻痹。

“别紧张，我只是想碰你一个人而已。你想到哪儿去了？”

像是猜到了安迷修的想法，布伦达的手指恶意而带着惩罚性地搔刮安迷修赤裸的足心。青年浑身一震，那曾上涌过一次的同样的情绪再度翻上心尖，遮掩错觉的帷幕被掀开又再度闭合。他更加无法理解了，年轻的雇佣兵歪着头，皱着的眉心里满是困惑。

“再说了，我不是说过你是我在预言里见过的人吗？当我来到这座村庄附近时，看到了天上的飞鸟，于是我就跟随它来到了这座小村庄。没有不熟知飞鸟的预言家，更何况那是我见过的最美丽的鸟类：有时候黑色压迫人的神经、遮掩人的口鼻、造成的错觉让人沉沦在深不见底的昏暗，但那只鸟儿却不一样——它遍身的漆黑通透无比，比起夜更像是悄然越过山峦的黎明。于是我知道我所预言的人就在这附近，之后果然见到了你。”

“……你在说些什么？”

“我昨天所说的，失而复得的东西，你得到了对吧？”

“……没错。”

安迷修回答，那本册子依旧在他胸口，此时早已被他的身体捂得温热。三天前他几乎把村子翻了个底朝天也没能将它找回，心脏空得像是被生生剜去一块。

现在它被找回了，他却不想再度翻开看一眼，光是触碰到内侧贴上的相片，他就已经痛苦得难以忍受。

他默默地闭上眼睛。

在滴上药液后，布伦达的指尖在伤口的边缘细致的画上闪烁的文字，缓缓修补着血肉，接着他继续开口。

“那么你就应该相信我的预言。我就是在一个与乌鸦有关的预言里看到了你。”

安迷修仍旧不相信，布伦达话音未落就打了个响指，身上的麻痹感顿时立竿见影地解除了。

“那是什么预言？如果你不说出来，我绝对不可能相信你说的话。”

“啊这可不行。”魔法师扬起俊俏的眉毛，捕捉着骑士面无表情的脸上一掠而过的片刻动摇，指腹暧昧地滑过对方的小腿肚：“这是我给自己的预言，而不是给你的。”

这个神神叨叨的大骗子。

疼痛比腹诽消失得更加迅速，安迷修开口：“谢谢你……看来你作为一个魔法师还算够格。”

布伦达并没有因为青年的夸奖而无所适从，他伸了个懒腰，语调九曲十八弯，不正经的样子让安迷修忍不住扶住额头。

“比起那个你早就知道的事情……我饿了，要怎么办呢？正好外面不是有新鲜的狼肉嘛，应该还有没有烧焦的地方……”

“绝对不行！”

布伦达疑惑地偏过头——仅仅是表情困惑而已，他的双眼依旧流转着某种狡黠的光芒：“嗯？”

“作为谢礼，我来照顾你的生活起居，给你做饭吧……”

布伦达咧开嘴角，露出的利齿分外像一只得逞的狮子。

“那就谢谢你啦，安迷修。我没有记错的话，食材都在帘子后面，特地允许你随意进入了。”

温热的食物摆上帐篷里的木制矮桌之时，安迷修勾起连他自己都尚未察觉的笑意。那笑容唯有在他面对证件内部的某个落寞夜晚会蓦然流露，如今已近乎绝迹。

这样笑起来不是很好看了么，那家伙也曾有过这样微笑的时候——布伦达静静凝视着，隔着翻卷的雾气抓住安迷修的手腕，宛如从抓住神代里销声匿迹的精灵。

“喂安迷修，我们来做个交易吧？我给你提供食材，你来给我做饭怎么样。”

自那以后的七天，他们每天都共进晚餐。

**（四）**  


卡伦迪尔跪在魔法师的帐篷前，双手紧紧抱着刚苏醒的蕾拉，泪水顺着脸颊如细小的瀑布滚落、浸湿蕾拉的衣摆，最终滴入泥土。这位朴实的年轻人自从几天前的那场不幸就再也没有展露过笑颜，未婚妻的失而复得更是他从未肖想过的奢望。他抓住安迷修和布伦达的脚，身体整个在飞扬的尘土间扑下。

“不用这样。”安迷修急忙蹲下身把他拉起来，后者语无伦次地用手比划、口齿不清地不断表示感谢：谢谢您救了我的命，又救了我的蕾拉，我不知道该如何报答您，还有这位魔法师大人的恩情。

“这个倒是简单，请我们去喝喜酒就行了。”

布伦达揽住安迷修的肩膀，自然而然挂上半个身躯的重量。

安迷修因这太过亲昵的行为而红了脸颊，狠狠瞪过去，四目相对，布伦达眼中的幽深如同消弭熟铁的烈酒，害得安迷修竟愣住片刻，一时间分不清对方是出于戏谑还是认真。  
那边卡伦迪尔则满口答应。经历这么多坎坷，他决心五天后就同蕾拉结婚——他已经一刻也不想再等了。蕾拉伸出柔软的手指拂过未婚夫沾满泥土的脸颊，细声对二位表示感谢，一句话被好几次的哽咽打断。

过了一阵，安迷修回到布伦达的帐篷为他准备午饭，炊烟缥缈蜿蜒，最终在白昼之下消散溶解。布伦达盯着那难以寻找的尾烟辨认片刻，拍拍卡伦迪尔的肩膀。

“他曾经救过你的命？”

“是的，魔法师大人。”这位当地的年轻人回答，“五天以前，天空变成了深蓝色，到处都是一种让人感到心慌的气味。我们都非常恐惧，说一定是世界末日。巨大的烟雾在升腾，人人都在等死。烟雾好像是从那里开始的。”

他指着起伏山峦所遮挡的地方：“我们都不知道那个地方是什么，都害怕极了，有人去找警察，可是附近的城市都逃空了，谁也没有来。我着急了，就算我死，我也不能让我的蕾拉死去，我不能失去我的六瓣花。于是我找来一匹骆驼，让它驮着蕾拉快点跑，穿越沙漠，去哪里都好，不能死在这里。就在我准备等死的时候，那位先生告诉我们他一定会拯救我们。”

“没有人相信他，我们都觉得这个外地人是在安慰我们，但是他真的去了。傍晚的时候他回来了，虽然他的双臂完全被包裹了起来，但我们一眼就认出了他，因为他是拯救了我们的英雄。”

布伦达点点头，他叼住香烟，若有所思地缓缓吸一口。呼出的气体缠上炊烟，一同在远方的碧空中盘旋。讲述完毕的年轻人又开始向他道谢，赤足的艾比捧着一只漆黑的小鸟跑过来，兴高采烈地告诉布伦达大哥哥今天她家里飞进一只受伤的小乌鸦。

那天傍晚，村子里来了一队雇佣兵。他们是一群武装起来、恰巧路过的年轻人。军用包里塞满了刚刚赚取的佣金，很快就融入了当地的生活。

他们来的时候安迷修和布伦达正坐在帐篷外孩子似的分面包吃，他依旧不愿意告诉安迷修面包是从哪里来的，甚至开起了“是我凭空变出来的”这种幼稚的玩笑，感到被欺骗的安迷修试着把帐篷翻了个底朝天，最终也只懊恼地找到了大量食材，这小小的插曲让他皱起弯弯的眉，有些别扭地别过头生起闷气，任由面包的甜美流遍四肢百骸，耳朵却还捕捉着布伦达为他讲述的不找到是真是假、也不知道是从哪里来的趣闻。

忽然雇佣兵的头领看见了他，那是个一头金发的强壮家伙。“这不是安迷修嘛！怎么感觉晒得黑了些？”他大声喊着搂住安迷修肩膀，突如其来的晃荡不慎将他手里端的酒水悉数泼洒、溅湿布伦达的长袍。两个年轻雇佣兵神色尴尬，较为年长的魔法师却毫不在意，勾在安迷修腰上的手反而更加熟练地往里收。

稍晚的时候有人看到安迷修蹲在村子里唯一的湖边洗着一块月白的布料，动作熟练，神色细致。余晖被湖面的动荡搅成千万碎光，最终被安迷修悉数揉进布伦达的长袍，化作晶莹而温顺的雷芒点缀其上。

他没有受邀去参加雇佣兵内部的晚饭，而是待在布伦达的帐篷里摆好碗筷。

深夜，雇佣兵的首领回到营地时，碰巧遇见魔法师扶着安迷修踏在夜露铺盖的沙地上。安迷修解开了领带，露出少许锁骨。他微微泛红的脸颊靠着男人的肩头，像一只醉酒后昏昏欲睡的幼崽。

布伦达伸出手轻掐一把。和看上去不同，那锋芒尽敛的脸颊意外的手感极佳。

他愉快地眨眨眼，竖起一根手指紧贴嘴唇，示意首领安静些。

**（五）**

五天后，卡伦迪尔和蕾拉在村落中央举办起婚宴。卡伦迪尔的母亲赠予蕾拉黄金的项链，它在她当年出嫁时也被卡伦迪尔家的老人饱含着祝福挂在深棕色的脖颈上。

他们摆起宴席，分享烤馕、羊肉和美酒。安迷修和布伦达难得的参与了酒宴，被伴娘簇拥着的蕾拉身披华美的当地服饰，同卡伦迪尔感激地给救命恩人连斟几次佳酿。女孩儿们抓住伴娘和新娘的裙摆，畅想着有一天指甲花油彩也会涂抹在她们优美的臂膀。

火光噼啪歌唱，烤肉哔哔啵啵地绽开香气，安迷修喝完新郎新娘的敬酒后便被雇佣兵的首领抓去灌酒，他摇着头推脱，终究还是接连被灌下几杯，浑圆的酒液顺着锁骨滚入衣领，他青涩的脸颊泛起异样的薄红，无力地靠在一个年轻雇佣兵的肩头。

“安迷修的酒量还是一如既往的糟糕啊！”雇佣兵们哄笑起来。

坐在酒宴中央，被村人包围着的布伦达却骤然起身，不由分说地扶上安迷修的腰。褐发的年轻人被横抱在男人的怀中，孩子般缩成一团，脸埋进下垂的头巾中。

“可以了，我把这孩子带回去休息。”

已经吞下不少美酒的布伦达话语沉静，某种无可辩驳的庄严在他浑厚、战士般的音色里回荡。嘈杂的人群一时间陷入不知名的沉寂，如红海被摩西一分为二。

他抱着安迷修，从宴会退场。

帐篷里没有一丝灯光，唯有被帘幕切碎的月影散落在兽皮的起伏里。

不远处宴会的火光人声被夜幕隔绝，反而衬得这里更加静谧。

布伦达低下头，线条优美的下巴埋进安迷修乱糟糟的发丝，亲昵地蹭了蹭，这才将安迷修搁进兽皮上的斑驳月色。

酒的气息火辣热烈，它源自安迷修的脖颈，浸透每一个毛孔，丝丝缕缕往外直钻，缠绕着布伦达的每一寸神经，室内的全部都被酒香浇得滚烫。

男人的喉咙干渴、身体发热，褪去衣物后他精壮的白色身躯暴露在月光下，紧接着又迅速剥下安迷修裹着躯体的作战服。于是那具蜜色的、饱经锻炼的诱人身体落入他紫色的眼，圆润丰满的胸膛散发着酒香，被细密的汗滴润出一层光泽，那毫无疑问是最美味的巧克力。

布伦达俯下身，轻轻嗫咬那两粒粉嫩的乳珠，连带敏感的肌肤，露出的獠牙让他活像一匹饥饿的雄狮。

安迷修睁开眼时，茫然的棕色虹膜里倒映着布伦达淡紫的睫毛。布伦达正亲吻着他，柔软的唇瓣碰在他的唇上，温热的舌头叩击紧闭的一线。

怎么回事？

他的大脑早已经早已被酒精搅得黏黏糊糊一团，意识在惊涛骇浪里沉浮，模糊间他只记得自己被安迷修带回帐篷——应该向他道谢——他张开了嘴。

鲜艳的舌趁虚而入，舌尖细致地将口腔内部悉数拂过，带着霸道的雷电的气息。这应当是恋人间亲密的行为，如今安迷修却奇迹般的并不讨厌，相反他伸出双臂，揽住布伦达的

脖子加深了这个分外缱倦温柔的吻。

“让我抱抱你吧，安迷修，我的骑士……”

湿滑缠绵的吻结束后布伦达缓缓开口，下巴上还挂着安迷修银亮的唾液。

这是他又一次说出骑士的名字，不过比起请求更像是命令。

安迷修笑起来，笑声沙哑，他点点头。

册子从被扔在一旁的大衣里滚出，被缠绵的两人踢到一边，页面摊开，露出一张不知何时夹进去的照片。上面的少年在月光下温柔地笑着，身边看起来像是师傅的男人正揉着他毛茸茸的脑袋。

他们的表情很幸福。

布伦达再度附身，极尽贪婪地一寸寸亲吻安迷修的皮肤，伸出舌尖沿起伏的胸膛直至紧致的腰线一同描摹。安迷修温顺地抱着他的头，握剑的手指插进迷离的顺滑发丝，小口微张，发出低低的喘息。

他的意识仿佛深陷梦境，透过起伏不定的水面窥见自己与布伦达交融的躯体。一切都飘渺而模糊，丝毫都不真切。他闭上眼——感受着躯体上落下的爱抚，那是真实的，真实得令他沉湎其中，不愿意承认。

“不……啊，好舒服……慢一点……慢一点……”

身体的相交非常顺利。布伦达膨胀的欲望被安迷修的穴口毫无保留地欢迎，脆弱的肛壁就像羞赧的花朵被高超的上位者以娴熟的手法剥离开，让人禁不住怀疑这根本不是他们第一次做爱。可观尺寸上怒胀的青筋耐心而不失兴味地同每一道褶皱完美契合，像是天生就应该捆绑在一起。浊白的黏液带来的润滑让每一次的深入都再顺利不过，安迷修舒服得浑身的骨头都要断掉了，被布伦达牢牢地制伏，发出撩拨情欲的呜咽。

欲望弥漫过脚踝和四肢，漫过锁骨与肩膀，也漫过大脑间汹涌沸腾的理智。布伦达太用力了，他的性器宛若炙热的铁棒，一次次洞穿安迷修的肉身，直抵无助之人的灵魂深处。青年肌肉饱满的大腿欲求不满地打开，因正在作乱的凶器而带出的液体沾湿了兽皮地毯，反而更增添了几分情色的意味。

“想要……还想要……求求你，布伦达……好舒服……”

安迷修颤抖地抱紧布伦达，如溺水的人抱紧浮木，眼中雾霭弥漫。

“如你所愿……”

布伦达咝咝地回答道，单手扣住对方的腰腹把安迷修精瘦脆弱的身躯狠狠压在身下，咬住青年的喉结，开始了新一番的开疆拓土。身下逆来顺受的雌伏的青年微微吃痛，可稍稍找回的一点理智也在布伦达新一轮的冲撞中烟消云散。他想要挣扎，可转眼间手腕就被布伦达捉住反折在背后，发出甘美喘息的嘴也被他死死捂住，不得已将生理泪水和黏连的银丝混杂在一起……

事实上，他全身上下都在淌水，爱液汇聚成滩。

“呜呜……放……我，不要……啊啊啊……”

“对不起安迷修，对不起……”

布伦达不由自主地红了双眼，以近乎蹂躏的动作将安迷修摆成半坐的姿态，进而钉死在自己勃发的性器上，没有研磨，而是骤然进入。一瞬间安迷修近乎小死了一场，敏感点和前列腺双重的压迫让他直接射了出来，白光仿佛遮盖了本就模糊的视线。与此同时布伦达也射了，滚烫的精液冲撞脆弱的筋膜，那种自下而上填满的快感简直让安迷修头皮发麻，更令他近乎昏厥，无力地瘫倒在布伦达的肩膀上，脚趾蜷曲又放开，四肢微微抽搐。

回过神来的布伦达一言不发。他擦擦发梢的汗珠，捞起身边散开的头巾，无声地缠绕住了安迷修纤细的脖颈，像一圈绞索。

“安……”他低声呢喃，“你相信我的预言么？”

安迷修恍惚的眼中绽开一丝笑意，不知道是因为酒精还是纵欲。

“我知道你，”他说，话语断断续续，月光在云层里忽明忽暗，“我从来不相信任何预言——但我知道你在看着我。你对我做出的预言一定是你透过我这一存在本身所看见的。那是别的什么，也是我本身——你是神的孩子，对吧？”

话音刚落，安迷修又自嘲地笑起来，那是比海妖的歌声更温柔的讥讽，伴着泪花滚滚而落，与布伦达所熟知的截然不同：“我不信命，不信神，却相信你是神子……我一定是疯了。”

“啊……啊……放开我……”

低下头，男人嘴角笑容温存，那上面挂着一个摇摇欲坠的吻。他的头巾苍白如夺人性命的白练，依旧环绕在安迷修的脖颈，缓缓收紧，被禁锢缠绕的胫骨发出“咯啦啦”的声响，脆弱的地方即将断裂。安迷修迷茫地悲鸣着，他难以呼吸，氧气在减少，窒息造成的耳鸣幻化成莫名的尖叫，但他的脸上却仍旧是不变的干净笑颜。

然后在他昏迷之前，布伦达终于松开头巾，用它捆住安迷修的双手，开始疯狂欲望的二度宣泄。

这是他送给安迷修的最后一个预言。

**（六）**

安迷修又一次进入梦中。

第二天醒来时他浑身酸痛，没有魔法师的身影——他再也没有看见过布伦达。故乡偶尔会有书生一夜醒来发现自己被狐狸戏耍的故事，而布伦达正是那故事里的狐狸。他跟随雇佣兵们穿越沙漠，继续参加未完结的战争，从此他再也没有遇到过一个，身披雪白长袍，带着头巾，说话神神叨叨的男人。

直到作为战争犯被捕入狱，判处死刑，他又开始做梦。

——蕾拉在颤抖，无助的在厨房角落里缩成一团，怀里抱着刚出生一年的小尼古拉。人们疯了，所有的人都疯了，他们活着却也死了，僵硬的身体即使支离破碎也还能够行动，长满尸斑的残缺手指把身边经过的所有人都拉进地狱。卡伦迪尔也疯了，他被艾比咬了一口就身体扭曲，喉咙里发出狺狺的绝望喘息。他不顾蕾拉的哭喊，一口咬掉她肩膀上的一块儿肉，然后摇摇晃晃地爬出房屋，和门外的尸潮融为一体前进。蕾拉知道她自己也会疯掉，只是时间问题。

在疯掉之前，她要把小尼古拉送到安全的地方去，尼古拉生病了，现在不哭也不闹，在她怀里安静地睡着了。她会死去，但是小尼古拉会活下来，她是这样坚信的。蕾拉抱紧孩子，强忍剧痛往外爬。

剑刃抵在她的颈上，她抬起头。

也许是阳光过于刺眼，雷拉的头颅在地上翻滚了几圈，无首的身躯倒下，小尼古拉的尸体从她的怀里掉出来——他已经整整断气一天，指尖都泛起尸斑，发出腐臭的气味。赤红的剑削掉她的脑袋前，他只来得及看见来人的右臂缠满绷带，熟悉的蓝色眼睛像是万古不化的坚冰。

是的，我杀光了村子里的人，杀光了我所有能找到的人。

安迷修说，站在村子中央，腐烂的尸块所堆积的王座上。

他知道自己在做梦，但那件事却是真切滚烫的回忆，灼得他神经都在发痛。一只鹰隼扑打着翅膀飞到眼前，落地时却是久违的布伦达。他站在遍地黑红相间的尸体中，遍身干净明朗，时浩然雷霆降临的具现。

你看起来比我想象的要冷静，安迷修。

那是没有办法的事情，我是个骑士，如果我不杀光他们，他们就会去把其他人类也变成僵尸。

他们是你曾经辛辛苦苦救下来的人类。

他们也是人类，放在救赎的天平上的意义，并没有不同。

……安……你啊。

这样的结局你早就预见了吧，布伦达。我说过，我不相信你预言我的命运，因为我唯一的命运早已经无时无刻的注定。

啊，是啊，没错……明天行刑之后，你就会投入下一个轮回，前往一个叫凹凸世界的地方，对吧？

你……

然后，你会参加凹凸大赛——你正是我在预言里无数次看到的，那个令我魂牵梦萦的——最后的骑士……

狱卒粗暴地唤醒他，行刑的时间到了。

行刑前处于人道关怀，他可以提出一个要求。

“那么，请要一小块面包吧。”

干硬的面包挤压着食道，被吞入腹中。

安迷修从监牢里被押出来，狱卒在他身后走成两列，给他戴上漆黑的布袋，遮住他眼中的每一寸阳光。他赤着脚踩在滚烫的沙砾上，尖利的石子割破他的皮肤，黑红的血肉外翻，刺目的鞭痕下皮开肉绽。安迷修一声不吭，所有人都怀疑他是不是已经死去。

然后他走上行刑台，赤裸的脚掌如踏在刀刃，每一步都散落下殷红，坐在高处的观众疑心自己看见了自他双足蔓延、铺落一地的玫瑰花瓣。

最终刽子手将粗糙的绞索套在安迷修的脖颈上，他才意识到那是什么。

密不透风的布袋里骤然照进清澈月光，耳边响起魔法师的低语，经久不息。他恍然明悟布伦达的笑容，那条头巾所蕴含的预言，那夜温存的呼吸尚还喷在他的发梢，日光灼烫。

安迷修笑起来，颈间发出介于清脆与浑浊之间断裂的声响，身体软了下去……

“安迷修……我们下一个轮回再见……”


End file.
